


Breaking the ice

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [21]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stupid decisions, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “Got your nose!” Mioda beams, and before Tsumiki can reply, Mioda is running across the frozen lake, her boots sliding on the slippery, frozen surface. Tsumiki’s chest seizes with panic, and she starts forward, a yell trapping itself in her throat. She’s even considering running out after Mioda for a moment, dragging her back to the shore and lecturing her for taking advantage of Tsumiki’s feelings like that, to go commit crimes, but…Oh, Mioda is so lovely, illuminated in sunshine like that, spinning around on the ice. She isn’t ice skating, really, because she’s wearing snow boots, not blades, and Tsumiki doubts what Mioda is doing is really a formal technique of some kind, but…She’s so graceful, so beautiful and melodic and sweet, and she’s everything that Tsumiki doesn’t deserve, that Tsumiki is too clumsy and selfish and overbearing to get to have.---Tsumiki watches Mioda run across a frozen lake.---Femslash February day twenty one: Seasons
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Femslash February 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Breaking the ice

**Author's Note:**

> written for day twenty one of femslash february! the prompt i used was "seasons" and you can find a complete list in the series description

“M-Mioda-san, I  _ r-really  _ can’t recommend you go through with this,” Tsumiki stammers, her arms spread out at her sides as she runs down the hill in a meager attempt at keeping her balance. The snow boots that Hinata helped her pick out when they went to the department store recently are warm, and they provide good traction on the snowy hill, but that doesn’t change the fact that Tsumiki is naturally clumsy, and also rushing downhill, in the snow, in the direction of a lake. If she loses her balance (which she has been known to do) she could go tumbling down and break through the ice, submerged in freezing cold water.

Not ideal. Tsumiki really doesn’t want to get sick. There’s already a bug going around in her class, and she’d like to be able to  _ nurse  _ her classmates, not spread diseases to them.

Mioda, upon hearing Tsumiki’s objections, grins wide and toothy but makes no attempt at slowing her descent, cheerfully skipping down towards the water. Her own shoes are old and warn and neon pink, and they almost look like they should be staining the pure white snow beneath Mioda with every careless footstep. Mioda’s giggling, moving quickly and gracefully, and while she skids down the hill with every wrong step, it doesn’t seem as though she is going to lose her balance. A talent that Tsumiki wished she possessed, if only so she could stop her friend from making mistakes in a more productive manner.

“Recommendation shmecommendation!” Mioda chirps, and then laughs at her own joke, and Tsumiki allows a nervous giggle of her own before remembering her purpose here and sobering up, continuing to follow her friend down the hill, her arms outstretched. “Ibuki’s no pussy!”

“P-P--” Tsumiki can’t bring herself to say it. “N-Nobody thinks Mio-- y-you’re a coward!” she insists, nearly mimicking Mioda’s manner of speaking there for a moment. The grin it produces from Mioda is almost enough to alleviate the flood of warmth that lights up Tsumiki’s cheeks. (Almost. She’s as easily embarrassed as she is clumsy and Mioda’s endearment does nothing to make her feel any better.) “Saionji-san is just, t-talking! That’s all! She does that all the time!”

“Well, sure she does!” Mioda laughs. “The little rascal’s got one hell of a mouth!” She reaches the bottom of the hill and plants her hands on her hips, surveying the frozen length before her, letting out a puff of air. Tsumiki joins her, but stumbles with all the momentum from her trip down, and barely manages to avoid colliding into Mioda and sending them  _ both  _ into the lake. Mioda reaches over to steady her, and even through Tsumiki’s parka, Mioda’s hand, covered in rings and bracelets and brightly coloured nail polish, is warm.

More warmth floods Tsumiki’s face.

“But Ibuki’s not the type to back down from a challenge!” Mioda continues, once Tsumiki is steady on her feet. “Besides, it looks like fun! If Ibuki runs fast enough, she can probably make it all the way across the lake! Ibuki kins Sonic, y’know? Gotta go fast!”

“Mioda-san--”

“Uh, meow?”

“M-Mioda-san, c’mon,” Tsumiki whines a little, and Mioda ceases her rambling for a moment, looking at Tsumiki with wide, mildly concerned magenta eyes. It’s the most serious emotion Tsumiki has seen from her friend and a while, and she decides to take that as a victory, reaching up to lightly curl her fingers in the fabric of Mioda’s jacket. Mioda’s eyes dart down to Tsumiki’s hand, then back up to her face, a soft smile appearing on her own. “I don’t want you to get sick!”

“Ibuki doesn’t get sick,” Mioda says.

“ _ Yes,  _ Ibu-- you do!” Tsumiki huffs, her face flushing again with the second misspeak. She should really just start talking like Mioda does full time, if she’s going to mess up like that so often. (Not that Tsumiki is a stranger to mistakes, to messing up, to being a failure, but the least she could do is spare herself the embarrassment.) “And if the ice b-breaks, then you’re not the one who’s gonna have to t-take care of it!”

Mioda’s eyebrows raise. “But it’s Ibuki’s fantasy to be cared for by a sexy nurse like Mikan-chan!” she remarks, sounding aghast, and Tsumioda’s mouth falls open at that, her throat going dry, her entire face going red. “Does Mikan-chan not  _ want  _ to take care of Ibuki?”

“I-I--” Tsumiki stammers. “Th-That’s not the issue here, o-of course I want to take care of you, I-I’ll always want to take care of you, you’re my b-best friend, and you’ve always been so n-nice to me, I just don’t want you to be sick!” Tsumiki takes a moment to congratulate herself for being able to form a coherent thought after Mioda said that.

That is, she’s feeling proud of herself right up until Mioda leans forward, chapped lips pressing against the tip of Tsumiki’s nose in a light, fluttery kiss. When Mioda pulls away, the spot where she kissed Tsumiki burns, in an imprint of her lips.

“M--” Tsumiki’s eyes blow wide, and she stumbles a little, reaching up to touch the offending spot. “Mioda-sa--”

“Got your nose!” Mioda beams, and before Tsumiki can reply, Mioda is running across the frozen lake, her boots sliding on the slippery, frozen surface. Tsumiki’s chest seizes with panic, and she starts forward, a yell trapping itself in her throat. She’s even considering running out after Mioda for a moment, dragging her back to the shore and lecturing her for taking advantage of Tsumiki’s feelings like that, to go commit crimes, but…

Oh, Mioda is so lovely, illuminated in sunshine like that, spinning around on the ice. She isn’t ice skating, really, because she’s wearing snow boots, not blades, and Tsumiki doubts what Mioda is doing is really a formal technique of some kind, but…

She’s so graceful, so beautiful and melodic and sweet, and she’s everything that Tsumiki doesn’t deserve, that Tsumiki is too clumsy and selfish and overbearing to get to have. Yet Mioda stays, for some reason, she stays by Tsumiki’s side through the winter, and the spring and the summer and the fall, and Tsumiki…

Doesn’t understand it, really, but for a moment it’s enough to ease her anxiety, as she watches Mioda scamper around on the frozen lake, her eyes sparkling, her smile wide and contagious.

When Mioda has returned to her, her hands are cold when they curl around Tsumiki’s, and the grin on her face is idiotic. It sets Tsumiki’s heart aflame.

Tsumiki squeezes Mioda’s hands in hers.

“That was fun!” Mioda enthuses. “Come try it with me, Mikan-chan! Ibuki will catch you if you fall!”

And Tsumiki thinks,  _ Let’s not test your luck, okay? The ice probably can’t take our combined weight,  _ but Mioda is so pretty, so energetic and lively and  _ perfect,  _ that Tsumiki’s heart skips a beat and she swallows thickly and when she opens her mouth all that comes out is, “O-Okay.”

For once, maybe Tsumiki will let herself believe that the ice isn’t going to break.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the loose prompt interpretations


End file.
